Mages
Mages are the broadest classification of magic users in the world. They encompass essentially anyone who has used, or uses, arcyte. Mages consume the energy in the refined crystal "Arcyte". How they do this varies between caster. (See more on consumption) This magical crystal allows the consumer to bend the laws of the universe to their whim. Mages command the various elements within the cosmos. They also are able to dabble into individual schools that further hone their unnatural abilities. Even further, a Mage may saturate their body with enough Arcyte to the point where it becomes a second bodily fluid. This allows Mages to reach horrifically high levels of magical affinity, capable of casting magic without the use of Arcyte. Classifications There are several distinct classifications of Mages. They are as follows: Mancer Mancers are the most common form of Mage. They are dabblers, maybe consuming only a handful of arcyte in their lifetime. They do not ever aspire to be greater than they are, and often die without ever really achieving anything of note. They may be too poor to get their hands on the cerulean ore, or simply able to resist the drive to use it. Magus A Magus is a politician who serves within the Cerulean Confederacy in its sea of bureaucracy. They also tend to be rather practiced mages, capable of going toe-to-toe with most others. They often have access to a significant amount of arcyte, an advantage of being apart of the Confederacy's elite. Magus and Magi are interchangeable in terms of level of power. The distinction is made to represent working within a nation such as the Cerulean Confederacy, whereas a Magi is simply a self-taught or otherwise unaffiliated mage. Magi Magi are the next step above Mancer, for those not apart of the Confederacy. They are often more versed and practiced than their predecessor. Magi are the most common form of casters in the world. They occupy 90% of those who actively use Arcyte for whatever purpose. Magi are the ones slinging fireballs, casting lightning, and conjuring up weird and fantastical things. Spellweaver Spellweavers are the elite casters of the world. They often have honed their magical ability into one school or another. Whether they walk the path of fire, the summoner, or any of the other countless schools of magic, Spellweavers are not to be trifled with. Arcanist Arcanists have gone beyond the physical consumption of arcyte. Their blood has become so infused with the magical crystal, that they do not require the magical ore any longer. Arcanists have generally mastered at least two different schools of magic, and countless other forms of magical expenditure. Their power is so unimaginably powerful, that they are theorized to have the capacity to bend the world around them, causing lush forests to appear where thought none could. Very few ever obtain this power, and those who have become immortal. Their lifespan being stretched to unnatural long lengths. Arcanists become walking bombs as their being has become so saturated with magical energies that on their death they will release a massive burst of energy, causing an M-Breakdown. Upon their death, this breakdown will seed the surrounding area with Arcyte, causing new veins to appear and twisting the local fauna in a fixed radius around the deceased. On top of this, when they die Arcanists become Deathlost. Other Shamans aren't necessarily a class of mage, more an off-set. Shamans were the name given to those who had happened upon arcyte prior to the mass discovery of it. They are also the spell casters of the Molochai who also double as their spiritual leaders; guiding souls back into the embrace of the ocean. Outside of Or'kazuur Isle, Shamans are also extensively used by Kobolds as supporting casters. Shamans are also a sub-class of Magi who choose to heal and devote their magical ability to nature. Demons would be placed in between Arcanist and Spellweaver. They master the school of magic known as "Mastermind", allowing them to bend the will of mortals. As Demons gain power, they become ugly, horrid creatures as they take on a hellish appearance due to the corrupting influence of the magic they practice. Notable Mancers Promm Theas'' ''- Theas was one of the founding members of the Arcyte Research Society; a college devoted to the study of arcyte and its magical powers based in the Cerulean capital. He spearheads the development and research of magic and is widely regarded as the most powerful Mage to ever live. Theas has managed to stave off the solidification process, maintaining a healthy body. 'Jaen Aus '- Deathlost Deathlost are some of the first beings to discovery magic. When they finally reached well into their hundredth year, it was soon realized that they had shed the bonds of mortality. Deathlost Magi are some of the most powerful beings in the world, and even the universe. Capable of ripping apart the laws of physics, they can reshape entire lands at their mere whim. They can turn people inside out, and split open tanks with their bare hands. Deathlost are not tied to a physical body, however they require one to perform magic. As a Deathlost casts, this mortal body begins to fray as the magical energies destroy the host. The more powerful the magic, the more damage that is done to the body. As a result, they require a constant supply of vessels, or face solidification. When a Deathlost is "killed", it is a Type-M Breakdown occurs. A mighty explosion engulfs the host and the surrounding area, destroying and converting everything caught within the blast radius. Anyone caught in the vicinity is vaporized, as the unstable arcyte energies explode violently, twisting the surrounding land into a hellish nightmare, converting everything in it into new forms of arcyte.